


secret identities and twitter dont mix chief

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Multi, They're All Gay, Twitter AU, Twitter Fic, and also cole was still a ghost once, its silly light hearted gay fun, none of canon makes sense in this but dont think too hard okay, polyninja time yeet, text fic, they're in highschool ig, updates sundays and sometimes wednesday, zanes a robot but he looks human even after he died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: The ninjago all make official twitters, and use them to be gay and stupid,Also, they're in high school. That might complicate matters.-character and tags to be added as they appear





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ninja-GAY!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240350) by [TheLittleTrashCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat). 



**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

Did someone lose a purse in the north down area besides Chen noodles? If its yours reply to this and ill follow you back so you can dm me 

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** (replying to @RedNinja)

i mean you’re gonna have to tell me whats in it or whatever to prove it obviously so don’t just say its yours lol

**Stan Hatsuni Miku @Trask4790** (replying to @RedNinja)

Why am i just now hearing about the red ninja having a twitter account ??? do the other ninja have one too?????

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** (replying to @Trash4790)

Yeah we all have twitters i guess we just never really use them cause we don’t want to mess up and reveal our secret identies 

**In love with a ghost @SpookySkeletons** (replying to @RedNinja)

I didn’t even realize you had secret identities? Do you guys like go to school or?

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** (replying to @SpookySkeletons)

Idk if i should say but yeah we all go to school but i cant say what grades we’re in or whatever

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** (replying to @SpookySkeletons @RedNinja)

Also nice display name, that was a big mood a couple of months ago

**In love with a ghost @SpookySkeletons** (replying to @RedNinja)

Oh valid

Also thx

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** (replying to @RedNinja)

Wow 6 years of keeping our identities a secret and Red ruins it for twitter fans

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** (replying to @BlueNinja @RedNinja)

I don’t believe it’s quite accurate to say he gave away our secret identities. Afterall, most people already believed we were teenagers, and would thusly be in school still

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** (replying to @WhiteNinja @BlueNinja @RedNinja)

He’s got a point

**Alyssa Johanson @HaGayyyy** (replying to @WhiteNinja @BlueNinja @RedNinja)

I hate those names so much omg

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** (replying to @HaGayyyy)

Apologies, I made the mistake of allowing the Blue Ninja to choose my display name

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** (replying to @HaGayyyy)

White’s just jealous he doesn’t have my amazing sense of humour

**Ship Klance or Die @KeithStan2000** (replying to @HaGayyyy)

Omg the ninja responded to you how do you feel?

**Alyssa Johanson @HaGayyyy** (replying to @KeithStan2000)

Both blessed and like im probably going to end up involved in some crazy plot by this weeks villian to take over the world

**GreenThumb @GreenNinja** (replying to @HaGayyyy)

Nah dw you’re probably good just don’t join any cults or anything for a while

**Alyssa Johanson @HaGayyyy** (replying to @GreenNinja)

Sounds reasonable

Also no offense but your display name is weak :/

**GreenThumb @GreenNinja** (replying to @HaGayyyy)

There are no good green puns and my power is basically just like energy which doesnt have great potential, but if i dont have a pun name then people will think my account is gonna be all pr-y or whatever

**Alyssa Johanson @HaGayyyy** (replying to @GreenNinja)

Okay but have you considered;

Theres such thing as green energy

**GreenThumb @GreenNinja** (replying to @HaGayyyy)

….

**Make Energy Green Again @GreenNinja** (replying to @HaGayyyy)

I like you. You’re hired. 

**Alyssa Johanson @HaGayyyy** (replying to @GreenNinja)

Wow now im definitely getting kidnapped by a super villain

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** (replying to @HaGayyyy)

Yeah its pretty likely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how obvious is it that zane is my favorite??? probably way too much lol  
> anyways if you can't tell im salty that they saved kai's parents and then they just didnt matter anymore, i would be super pissed if i just saw my parents for the first time in ten years and then they just left


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruined My Life In a Tacobell @jjTempler**

@RedNinja @BlueNinja @WhiteNinja @BlackNinja

So wait, the other day Blue said you guys have had your secret identities for 6 years. But you’ve only really been around for like 4 ½???

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** _ (replying to @jjTempler) _

Well, we began our training a little over a year before we had our first missions, so we did have our secret identities before when we became public figures

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @iiTempler, @WhiteNinja) _

Yeah, that first year of getting to know each other was wild 

**Webby Vanderquack stole my uwu’s @DuckTalesStan** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @WhiteNinja) _

What was it like suddenly becoming ninja omg that must have been a weird conversation

**Ruined My Life In a Tacobell @jjTempler** _(replying to @DuckTalesStan, @WhiteNinja, @BlackNinja)_

Yeah was your sensei just like “hey random kid come with me into these woods to fight snakes : )”

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @jjTempler) _

I mean…. Kinda?

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @RedNinja) _

Like for me i had been working at my parent’s shop when he walked in and asked me, and I was like?? A place for me and my younger sibling to stay?? Free food?? Hell yeah, we’re hungry orphans

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @RedNinja) _

He didn’t really specifically say we were going to become ninja or whatever, he just said he was going to train me and a few others, and all we had to do was go to this monastery after school and work, and that we could even sleep there if we wanted too

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @RedNinja) _

I already lived right next to the monastery so i didn't have to move schools or give up my parents shop or anything, which was pretty cool

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _(replying to @RedNinja)_

Everyone else already knew each other by the time i got there though since I was the last one and i kinda just slowly integrated

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @RedNinja, @jjTempler) _

I was in a bad place family wise when our master came to me, so i immediately agreed on any excuse to get away from my house. I lived a couple hours away unlike Kai, so i ended up moving into the monastery and going to a new school and all that

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja) _

I was actually being homeschooled at the time by my parents when our master showed up and i was so shook because i lived out in the middle of no where?? And i had probably seen like 4 whole people in my entire life lmao

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @jjTempler) _

My parents were actually super excited for me to move to the city and go to a real school and study martial arts with a weird old guy

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @BlueNinja) _

Okay they were less excited for the last part but they still agreed for me to go and live in the monastery as long as i did actual school work and wrote them letters

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @jjTempler) _

I was an orphan with no idea who I was when our sensei came to me, so I readily accepted the proposal to have a home and a purpose, despite having to travel a ways from where i had been residing

**Elon Musket @verifymeplease** _(replying to @RedNInja, @BlackNinja, @BlueNinja, @WhiteNinja)_

Why was this actually depressing 

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @verifymeplease) _

I mean if we were living super happy amazing lives we probably wouldn’t have just dropped them to dedicate the rest of our lives to living hours away and fighting unimaginable evils

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @verifymeplease, @BlackNinja) _

When he’s got a point he’s got a point

**Big Gaymer @iwannadie420** _ (replying to @BlueNinja) _

What did white mean by not knowing who he was?

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** _ (replying to @iwannadie420) _

When my father died for the first time, he erased my memory so I would have no recollection of him or of my being a nindroid. I eventually made my way to the nearest town, where i spent a few years until our sensei found me

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @iwannadie420, @WhiteNinja) _

Our lives were kinda crazy even before we became ninja, but we don’t really like thinking about that time

**Keysmash gay @evilbart24**

So who wants to help me sign the ninja up for therapy

**Mrs. Roboto @SamuriaX2.0** (replying to @evilbart24)

I would very much be willing to assist in this task.


	3. I'm gaY

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

Call out post for White everytime he does something weird he immediately says “its a robot thing” so we can’t make fun of him

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja) _

Djfkdf;kjds we were doing our homework one time and white was trying to help us because we’re all stupid and Black goes “wait what’s a verb again?” and White just powered off and when he powered back up half an hour later he literally said “its a robot thing”   
**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @RedNinja) _

Technically it is

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @WhiteNinja) _

Its basically the human equivalent of just falling asleep 

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** _ (replying to @BlueNinja) _

No one is saying you can’t do that and simply say it’s a human thing

**RainbowSexual @allison sawyer** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @BlueNinja, @WhiteNinja) _

This is the dumbass ninja content i signed up for

**Mrs. Roboto @SamuraiX2.0** _ (replying to @BlackNinja) _

@WhiteNinja Why did you not inform me of this? There are so many opportunities wasted. Whatever happened to android solidarity?

**I eat band nerds for breakfast @FuckHamilton** _ (replying to @SamuraiX2.0) _

Wait the new samurai is an android?

**Mrs. Roboto @SamuraiX2.0** _ (replying to @FuckHamilton) _

Oh, I did not realize you all were unaware. Yes, I am an android who was originally made with the purpose of being Cyrus Borg’s assistant. Now however, I fight alongside the ninja.

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @FuckHamilton, @SamuraiX2.0) _

We’re trying to mess up her programming enough that she won’t type like that but it hasn’t worked yet

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @RedNinja) _

I don’t know, we managed to get her to text a contraction the other day

**Get Laid Gatorade @wolverine** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @RedNinja) _

Is it even possible to do that?

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @wolverine) _

Well it mostly worked with White

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @wolverine) _

In some aspects, they’re kind of like algorithms that can be influenced in certain ways. Like, White is programmed to obey all laws, but if he had to say, break nearly every traffic and road safety law ever to defeat a villain, he can because its something he’s been exposed to

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** _ (replying to @wolverine, @BlueNinja) _

In other words, they’re a terrible influence on me

**Tomco advocate @marcoStan** _ (replying to @BlueNinja) _

Does that mean if we spam white with a word he’ll eventually start saying it?

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @marcoStan) _

I like where this is going

**Tomco advocate @marcoStan**

@WhiteNinja

Y’all’nt

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** _ (replying to @marcoStan) _

I’m muting my twitter and going to make dinner good bye forever

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

Guess its time to be gay for white on main

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja) _

Black you’re not even on main

**Fuck Mark Zuckerburg @CatholicismIsASham** _ (replying to @BlueNinja) _

Does the black and white ninja is gay?

**Make Energy Green Again @GreenNinja** _ (replying to @CatholicismIsASham) _

They’re all gay and i hate it i get nothing done with them around

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @GreenNinja) _

Callout post green is homophobic

**Make Energy Green Again @GreenNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja) _

Im pan dumbass im just smart enough to not go around getting cooties

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @GreenNinja) _

This is why he’s the wisest out of all of us

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @GreenNinja, @RedNinja) _

We bow before him 

**Stan Hatsuni Miku @Trash4790** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @GreenNinja, @RedNinja) _

Who’s dating who??? Spill the tea please

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @Trash4790) _

Nah it'll be way more entertaining to watch you guys try to figure it out

**AndiQuack @voltronSuck** _ (replying to @BlackNinja) _

That’s evil.

You’re going to watch an entire social media platform go crazy

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @voltronSuck) _

And it’s going to be so much fun


	4. Chapter 4

**Dicksdicksdicks @deathisimminent**

i really want to figure out what the deal is with who the ninja are dating

**NinjagoGO @ihatethiscity** _ (replying to @deathisimminent) _

Well we just gotta think about this logically based on the clues they give us

**WhiteNinjaStoleMyUwus @NinjaStan** _ (replying to @ihatethiscity, @deathisimminent) _

Maybe we should have some sort of place to keep track of everything they tell us

**Way too old for this @UnironicStan** _ (replying to @ihatethiscity, @deathisimminent, @NinjaStan) _

Should we really do that though? It feels weird considering these are real people and everything

**Dicksdicksdicks @deathisimminent** _(replying to @ihatethiscity, @UnironicStan, @NinjaStan)_

well, Black did basically tell us he wants to watch us try to figure it out

**Way too old for this @UnironicStan** _ (replying to @ihatethiscity, @deathisimminent, @NinjaStan) _

Thats true. Im in

**WhiteNinjaStoleMyUwus @NinjaStan** _ (replying to @ihatethiscity, @UnironicStan, @deathisimminent) _

Wait what is we made an account that posts relevant info about the ninja everytime we hear about it

**NinjagoGO @ihatethiscity** _ (replying to @NinjaStan, @UnironicStan, @deathisimminent) _

That sounds like a cool idea, but we would probably need all four of us to keep up with them, since we’d need to watch news and stuff besides just reading their twitters

**Dicksdicksdicks @deathisimminent** _(replying to @ihatethiscity, @UnironicStan, @NinjaStan)_

Im down

**Way too old for this @UnironicStan** _ (replying to @ihatethiscity, @deathisimminent, @NinjaStan) _

Me2

**WhiteNinjaStoleMyUwus @NinjaStan** _ (replying to @ihatethiscity, @UnironicStan, @deathisimminent) _

I mean i might not always be super active cause im in school but im in too

**Dicksdicksdicks @deathisimminent** _ (replying to @ihatethiscity, @UnironicStan, @NinjaStan) _

Lit, if you guys follow me ill add us to a groupchat

 

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123**

Hello everyone! This is an account that was made expressely for the purpose of having one easy source for all the latest ninja news (1/?)

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** _ (replying to @ninjawatch123) _

There are four people that will be posting on this account, but we do have lives so we may not always be able to post right away (2/?)

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** _ (replying to @ninjawatch123) _

If it gets to be way too much we might add another admin, but for now you can just message us if you think we need to add something (3/3)

 

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @ninjawatch123) _

If you actually figure it out I'm gonna be so impressed

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja) _

I feel like we should probably be scared for our secret identities but this is also so cool

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @BlueNinja) _

We finally have an official news alert Twitter guys we're famous 

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @RedNinja, @BlueNinja) _

There's a 97% chance this is a bad idea

But its not about numbers

**Too hot (hot damn)** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @WhiteNinja, @BlueNinja) _

Wow white out here using this same line he did when he died for a joke on Twitter and making us cry 

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** _ (replying to @BlackNinja, @RedNinja, @BlueNinja, @WhiteNinja) _

WHAT????


	5. Chapter 5

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @ninjawatch123) _

Oh yeah you guys never heard about this

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** _ (replying to @RedNinja, @ninjawatch123) _

The second time we fought the overlord white sacrificed himself and died 

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** ( _ replying to @RedNinja) _

How??? Is he??? Still alive ??? Then???

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @RedNinja, @ninjawatch123) _

White and I are “living” proof the dying in ninjago is like, barely dying 

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja) _

You didnt even die Black you just became a ghost 

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @BlueNinja,) _

That's what death is Blue

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** **_(_ ** _ replying to @RedNinja,, @BlueNinja, @BlackNinja) _

What the actual fuck my dudes 

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @ninjawatch123) _

So basically white, the smartest dumbass ever, died to defeat the overlord, and then realized his conscience still existed cause of some robot logic heart thing with his robo gf

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** (replying to @RedNinja)

We're not actually dating, she's like my female clone 

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** **_(_ ** _ replying to @RedNinja, @WhiteNinja, @BlueNinja, @BlackNinja) _

I just realized but how come nobody knows who White is based on him being a robot ?

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** **_(_ ** _ replying to @Blackinja, @WhiteNinja, @BlueNinja, @ninjawatch123) _

he built himself a new body and found a way to make it still look human so that, along with the fact that it happened over summer, nobody even knew about it 

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** **_(_ ** _ replying to @RedNinja, @WhiteNinja, @BlueNinja, @ninjawatch123) _

He was gone for about a month and a half and we had to rescue him off of an island it was wild

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja) _

Are you guys like? Okay?

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** ( _ replying to @ninjawatch123) _

No

 

**I wanna be a starship ranger @StanStarkid**

@WhiteNinja @RedNinja @BlueNinja @BlackNinja

So wait what's up with Black becoming a ghost but not dying? 

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @StanStarkid) _

To learn airjitzu we had to stay the night in this haunted house or something I can't remember 

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @RedNinja) _

But if you stayed past sunrise you got turned into a ghost and Black didn't make it out in time 

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** ( _ replying to @RedNinja) _

Okay, again, how did nobody know about this??

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** _ (replying to @ninjawatch) _

Same as with white, it happened over the summer 

**JoeyRichterStan @oxlikeme** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja) _

Wow that's pretty damn lucky 

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @oxlikeme) _

Yeah that basically sums up how we're still alive with secret identities 

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja (** _ replying to @RedNinja, @ninjawatch123) _

That, and the fact that I’m here to keep them in line 

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja (** _ replying to @WhiteNinja) _

You literally let yourself die, @WaterNinja is the only one with a brain cell on this team 

**Water You Doing @WaterNinja** ( _ replying to @BlueNinja) _

Damn right 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone comment and validate me or I will steal all of your toes


	6. Chapter 6

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja**

Hello everyone. I am young and full of rage. Get ready for a call out post on all the ninja while they're busy either sleeping or being gay. (1/?)

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** _(replying to @GreenNinja)_

Call out for Blue: leaves his clothes everywhere. I am so tired of stepping on blue underwear and all I ask is for that to not to not happen(2/?)

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** _(replying to @GreenNinja)_

Like I know happiness is far fetched by why can't I be granted this simple comfort???(3/?)

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** _ (replying to @GreenNinja) _

Shit I thought you were about to seriously call the ninja out omg I was Scared

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** _(replying to @ninjawatch123))_

Excuse you this is serious i live with this assholes every day i can't take it anymore 

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** _(replying to @GreenNinja)_

Call out post for Black: can't do any housework what so ever. Please pick up a broom. I'm begging. Don't even look at the stove though I'll cry 

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** _(replying to @GreenNinja)_

Red: literally too gay to function. This wouldn't be that big of a problem if he wasn't blushing all the time. And I'd he didn't fucking CATCH THINGS ON FIRE WHEN HE BLUSHES

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** _(replying to @GreenNinja)_

LIMITED! EDITION! COMICS! g o n e. Because this gay mess can't even handle someone winking at him even though he flirts nonstop smh 

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** _(replying to @GreenNinja)_

Anyways I'm done now and going to bed gn

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** _ (replying to @GreenNinja) _

This was. The best thing I've ever witnessed

White: you're like the most bearable but also please stop sacrificing yourself all the time and also let us order pizza every once in a while, you're a great cook but it takes an hour for dinner most nights 

* * *

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja**

@GreenNinja

I- I-

M-my wig. You snatched it. 

* * *

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

**@** GreenNinja

Wow I think this is the most insulted I've ever been 

* * *

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

@GreenNinja

I know where you fucking sleep you little punk

* * *

 

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

@GreenNinja

We ordered pizza approximately two days ago?

* * *

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja**

Alright now you all woke me up .

Hey everyone guess what!!!! They're all dating each other!!!!! They're all so fucking gay!!!

* * *

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** _ (replying to @GreenNinja) _

Oh my GOD.


	7. Chapter 7

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

Happy mothers day, shout out to the only one of us who has a mom lmao @BlueNinja

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** ( _ replying to @RedNinja) _

To be fair, my birth mom is also dead

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** ( _ replying to @BlueNinja) _

Do you actually know that for sure? 

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja) _

Look i already have to deal with the knowledge that my favorite celebrity is my dad, and that he abandoned me in a junkyard please let me at least think that my mom was a nice person

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** ( _ replying to @BlueNinja) _

Fair

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja, @BlueNinja) _

Wow this is almost as bad as @GreenNinja on father’s day

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** ( _ replying to @RedNinja) _

Shout out to @WhiteNinja, the only one of us who will be composed all day

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja) _

True, I guess i would be the one with the least complicated relationship with my mothers seeing as i don’t have one

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** ( _ replying to @RedNinja, @WhiteNinja, @BlackNinja, @BlueNinja) _

White: i don’t have a mom

The rest of the ninja: lucky

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** ( _ replying to @ninjawatch123) _

I mean my mom was great she’s just dead

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja, @ninjawatch123) _

Yeah and it’s not really my moms fault she was imprisoned for 10 years and then wanted to go explore the world or something

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** ( _ replying to @RedNinja, @ninjawatch123) _

Yeah and my adoptive mom is great!

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** ( _ replying to @BlueNinja) _

Wow i guess white actually has it the worst like usual

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja) _

Not to be pushy if white doesn’t want to share but elaborate please

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** ( _ replying to @ninjawatch123) _

You must be level 10 to unlock tragic orphan backstory

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** ( _ replying to @WhiteNinja) _

Did I “meme” correctly?   
**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja** ( _ replying to @WhiteNinja) _

Its perfect pinky

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** ( _replying to @BlackNinja)_

Ew no nicknames on main

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** ( _ replying to @GreenNinja) _

We’re not on main?????

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @GreenNinja) _

green come be sad about moms with us

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja** ( _replying to @RedNinja_

Whats there to be sad about, I mean its not like my mom abandoned me at the first boarding school she could find when I was 8 instead of sending me to my uncle who actually wanted me :)

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @GreenNinja _

Christ green leave some salt for dinner tonight

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** ( _ replying to @RedNinja _

We have plenty of salt though?

 

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

At the risk of green yelling at me again, white is so cute guys

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja) _

Agreed

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja) _

Green is just scared of the truth

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja** ( _ replying to @BlackNinja, @BlueNinja, @RedNinja) _

My circuits are overheating goodbye forever

 

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123**

In today’s not at all surprising news, the ninja (minus green) are all very gay for each other and it is amazing


	8. Chapter 8

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

Happy day against transphobia and homophobia, all the ninja are some form of LGBT so if anyone is ever a dick to you we'll fuck them up

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja**

I would normally say we won't do that but to be honest we probably will if they're actually an asshole 

**StanStarkid @diKratS**

If you don't mind us asking, how do you all identify? 

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

Idk about the others but I don't mind. I'm bi as hell 

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

I'm gay and poly like all the other og ninja

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja**

I’m trans and queer yeet

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja**

Im a pan child

**NinjaWatch @ninjawatch123**

Do you have a partner or are you a single pan child?

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain** **@GreenNinja**

I actually have a partner irl but i obv can’t say anything abt them except they know who i am

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

I don’t use any specific labels. I was technically made without any gender but I use he/him pronouns. I’ve never really been attracted to anyone besides my current boyfriends either

**Water You Doing @WaterNinja**

I’m gay as hell

**Water You Doing @WaterNinja**

Oh gross i just realized both Red and I said “as hell” I don’t want to associate with him 

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

We’re literally related by blood what

**Water You Doing @WaterNinja**

If you haven’t learned by now that blood doesn’t matter I don’t know what to tell you

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

Actually, blood is very important. Without it, the human body would not be able to function

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

I swear you do this on purpose sometimes

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja**

Oh he definitely does. This is worse than the “its an robot thing”

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

I genuinely have no idea what you’re talking about

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

Sure

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

?

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

Anyways I am very willing to beat up homophobes and transphobes hit me up y’all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christ this is short sorry  
> I'll probably never say exactly who lloyd is dating so make up whoever you want tbh  
> I think from now on im just doing sunday updates  
> that might change in a couple weeks but im pretty busy with finals rn so


	9. We don fucked up

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain @GreenNinja**

Summer’s finally here FSM said gay ninja rights

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

I thought it would never end

**RIP Criminal Minds @spencerreidstan**

I cant even imagine trying to go to highschool and be a ninja at the same time that must suck

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja**

Sometimes it does, especially when we can’t explain to teachers that the reason we don’t have our homework done is because someone tried to kidnap us yesterday-

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja**

-But i would honestly never give it up

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

Yeah and thats coming from the laziest one out of all of us

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja**

Fair ig

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

I agree that while attending school and gaining an education is important, it is also very nice to have a break

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

You already know all this stuff anyways

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

I still have to do the work, though

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

Red be nice or White’s not going to let us copy off of him anymore

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

I don’t believe I ever ‘let’ you do that in the first place

**What a shocking development @BlueNinja**

Black you promised not to tell him!

**Rock Hard Abs @BlackNinja**

Fuck

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

You’re all going to be the second death of me

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

Haha black and blue got in trouble

**Ice Ice Baby @WhiteNinja**

I somehow doubt you weren’t engaging in this cheating as well

**Water You Doing @WaterNinja**

Haha all three of you idiots got in trouble

**Water You Doing @WaterNinja**

Anyways I’ll be responsible and remind you all that crime rates rise over the summer, and if you see something that needs reported that you feel like police are unable to handle, remember the ninja hotline number is 555-7834-9012

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain @GreenNinja**

Like Nya said, only contact this number if you feel like the police cannot handle it

**Ninja Watch @ninjawatch123**

Nya?   
**MakeEnergyGreenAgain @GreenNinja**

Shit.

**Water You Doing @WaterNinja**

Goddamnit Lloyd

**Ninja Watch @ninjawatch123**

Lloyd?

**Too hot (hot damn) @RedNinja**

Haha who’re the idiots now?

**Water You Doing @WaterNinja**

All of us apparently

**MakeEnergyGreenAgain @GreenNinja**

And this is why the accounts were a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very short chapter

**Author's Note:**

> what is it with me and social media fics?  
> this is stupid, but i think ill have a lot of fun writing it in my down time  
> hopefully you all will enjoy :))  
> im not 100% sure what ships im gonna do yet tbh  
> i love polyninja, but if you all hate it im willing to not so let me know  
> i wont do anything with lloyd/the other ninja just so you know uwu


End file.
